starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Bosses
Revenge of the Bosses was a regular Mini-Event, where, while being in a Special Map-Quest, random 5-Star boss cards would stand in your way. This event had been reworked twice: to an Anniversary Edition, to celebrate the game's 4th anniversary, and Retribution of the Bosses, all with rankings specific to each target card and a reward for participating. It is unknown if the event was reworked for the game's third anniversary, The Force Awakens and May the 4th. The event held on February 21, 2018 was a regular event, but with the additions of the two 5-Star cards. The event held on March 9, 2018 was a regular event, but with more bosses introduced, such as Baze Malbus and C2-B5. The last event held on April 5, 2018 combined the cards from the previous event and added new bosses, like Ahsoka Tano Confrontation, a brand new card. This event was part of the Player Appreciation Festival. Mechanics The event was like a regular Map Quest, as seen in the Quest game mode. Running into a card would reveal a quote and prompt the player to either battle the enemy or skip the battle animation. You had the choice to either pay no Battle Points and only have your normal battle strength, or use 2 Battle Points and have your attack tripled. You would then fight against a formation which somehow fits to the enemy card. When you defeated the enemy, you would receive either Ally Points, Credits, a Training Remote, Wupiupi coins, or, if you're lucky, the Target card itself. Boss boosts increased the chance you got the Target card. Should you receive the Target card, a container would quickly appear and open, revealing the 5* card you received, and you rejoice (or don't). The Event had 32 bosses, with 8 new bosses available every week. Force Points could be gained by beating the bosses, which players could use to purchase 5* cards from Watto's Junkyard. Quotes The quotes spoken by the Boss cards will reveal their difficulty. The higher the difficulty, the more likely you would receive the target card should you win. Dengar has more phrases then any other character with 5, while Mace Windu of Vaapad has only 2. Finally, Droideka and MagnaGuard share a single phrase, being droids (the MagnaGuard actually spoke in canon). Current Bosses Admiral Ackbar/Admiral Ackbar a Trap! Padme Amidala at War/Padme Amidala Term Pong Krell General Grievous Stand/General Grievous Previous/Upcoming Bosses Anakin Skywalker Fallen One Anakin Skywalker of Destiny Anakin Skywalker Chosen One Aurra Sing All three Original Trilogy Boba Fett (but not of Youth) Bossk All Chewbaccas Clone Commander Cody Clone Commander Thire The Phantom Menace Darth Mauls (but not Reborn) Darth Vader/Darth Vader City Dengar All Dookus but of the Republic Dooku of the Republic Droideka Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious Dictator Emperor's Royal Guard General Hux General Kalani Grand Moff Tarkin Han Solo Han Solo Smuggler Han Solo for Hire Jabba Jango Fett Original Warrior/Jango Fett The Force Awakens Kylo Ren (but not Unmasked) Lando Calrissian Leia Organa Luke Skywalker Knight Luminara Unduli Mace Windu of Vaapad Magnaguard Master Yoda Maz Kanata Nute Gunray Obi-Wan Kenobi General/Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Order Obi-Wan Kenobi Cavalry Qui-Gon Jinn R2-D2 Rey Base Category:Event Category:Card Images Category:Cards